


3 times techno did tommy's hair + 1 time it was the other way round

by Skullsnsunflowers



Series: lemon boy(s) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsnsunflowers/pseuds/Skullsnsunflowers
Summary: Techno would burn down houses, go through hell and back, and climb a thousand mountain peaks for his brother.For now though, he'd settle for pleating his hair once in a while-aka tommy and techno have long hair ok sorry i dont make the rules!! this fic is based on the rp characters in the dream smp, //not// real people !!
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, theyre family ur honour
Series: lemon boy(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093757
Comments: 14
Kudos: 365





	3 times techno did tommy's hair + 1 time it was the other way round

**Author's Note:**

> ty guys for 1000 kudos on my last work :) this was suppossed to be a gift for that but i was kinda late, sorry. u dont need to read the last work to understand this ig?? tws will be mentioned before every chapter as always, stay safe bbys!!
> 
> \- i tried to include tommy's whole need for warmth thing from when he was exiled? idk but their tragic anime backstories will be revealed later

The silence of the home played on Techno’s nerves.

It was getting dark outside, and neither Wilbur or Phil had returned from their ‘errands’.

And Techno was definitely not worried. They could take care of himself, and he knew that. Nevertheless, he paced the empty rooms.

Finally, the familiar knock on oak wood sounded and he immediately flocked to the entrance.

‘‘It’s about time” he huffed as he opened the door to see Phil’s sheepish face.

‘‘What took you so lo-’’ Techno cut himself off as he took a proper look and found a third, smaller silhouette lurking in the corner.

‘‘Uh, yeah, about that-’’ Wilbur began, nervously shifting his feet

But Techno had already taken a cautious step forward, crouching down to meet the child (??) grabbing onto Philza’s coat.

A pair of small blue eyes turned to stare at him, revealing a scruffy boy with ruffled, long hair.

Techno’s jaw dropped at the sight, but seeing the boy flinch he regained his composure.

Of course, those two just had to bring in another kid, as if any of them were prepared for it.

Still, when Techno looked into those cereulean blue eyes, he couldn’t help but see himself, weary and untrusting like when he’d first been taken in by Phil.

He groaned exasperatedly and stood up.

Trust those two to travel to the literal ends of the earth and still somehow acquire a child.

‘‘So you guys went to the Antarctic Empire to run some errands and somehow ended up adopting another stray.’’

‘‘Techno, I know it’s sudden but we couldn’t just leave him there! Look, it’s a long story-’’

‘‘That you can tell me later when the kid doesn’t look like he’s halfway to getting frostbite and you two get dried’’ Techno interrupted, looking at their soaking wet clothes.

The kid in question was now looking up with wide eyes and shivering, and Techno sighed tiredly before shrugging off his own coat and dropping it into the other’s arms.

‘‘I’ll make tea’’ he called, making his way to the kitchen and ignoring Wilbur’s look of surprise.

Sure, he’d prefer to keep his clothes prisitine and away from gremlin children but he wasn’t (entirely) heartless.

Once he’d finished brewing the tea, he stole a glance at the living room to see the kid slumped onto the couch, fidgeting anxiously and looking like he was expecting a fight to break out at any moment.

Techno felt a pang of sympathy but kept it guarded, instead stepping forward and handing over a steaming mug.

The kid eyed the drink warily but accepted it nevertheless, half-flinching as Techno sat next to him.

‘‘You got a name?’’ Techno asked nonchalantly, pretending he didn’t see the fleeting panic in the other’s eyes at the question.

The silence remained in the air, until it was broken with a small voice.

‘‘…Tommy. That’s my name’’

‘‘Right. You’re safe here, Tommy. Whatever happened before you can leave behind.’’

Techno didn’t know what made him say that, perhaps it was the way Tommy seemed to be cautious of everything around him, perhaps it was because Wilbur’s stupidly compassionate words had rubbed off on him, but Tommy’s eyes lit up for a moment and Techno couldn’t even fault himself for letting his guard down.

The fireplace suddenly crackled, fizzling out loudly and almost immediately dropping the room’s temperature.

Shivers prickled at Techno’s skin and although Tommy was now practically drowning in his oversized coat, the storm raging outside would likely continue until dawn, and Philza would probably strangle him if he managed to let a child freeze.

Speaking of Philza, he and Wilbur had seemed basically asleep on their feet by the time they’d trudged upstairs, and Techno wouldn’t be surprised if they’d manage to sleep through the blizzard.

He sighed, glancing between Tommy and the pile of firewood outside that was rapidly getting enveloped in snow, before making the split second decision to brave the weather. Despite all the sparring he’d been doing recently, he still needed an extra pair of hands to carry the wood before the weather got even worse.

‘‘We’re out of fire wood, mind tagging along?,’’ he asked, throwing on a crested blazer and striding towards the door.

Tommy didn’t look enthusiastic at all but still nodded, steps quickening almost in fear when they were out in the harsh wind.

Techno looked up as he spotted a burrowing arctic fox, giving a half smile at the memories that came with the familiar sight.

It was hard to believe it had been 4 winters already

Tommy, meanwhile, still looked vaguely out of place.

Well, that wouldn’t do.

Techno clumped together a ball of snow and chucked it at the younger’s head, chucking at the harsh gasp it incited.

Ok, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to drag a kid out here after he’d already trekked a couple of miles in cold weather, and maybe it wasn’t a good idea to throw literal ice at said kid, but Techno never said he was perfect.

Tommy sputtered, giving a glare and a half-hearted shove. His hair was now untucked from the collar of his coat and fluffed out against his shoulders.

‘‘Not a big fan of snow, I assume?’’ Techno laughed

Tommy seemed to turn away at that

‘‘Not- not exactly. I haven’t had the best experiences in places like this’’ he muttered, busying himself with grabbing more supplies

Techno grimaced at the response.

 _Great going!_ He chided himself _The kid obviously has issues but you just had to question him further. Amazing job as always, Techno_

He wanted to say something more, but the kid had already disappeared out of the frost, so Techno followed suit, now with enough wood to last a week.

Inside the house, Tommy had curled up and leaned almost dangerously close to the hearth, eyes fixed on the fire.

Techno sank down next to him, partly out of exhaustion and partly out of concern. Absentmindedly, he reached out to push a strand of hair away from the other’s eyes.

Immediately, Tommy whirled around in alarm and Techno quickly snapped his back

Silence lingered once more, before he sheepishly apologized.

‘‘Sorry- I just- Your hair was kind covering your eyes and it was a reflex- I usually do it to Wilbur and-’’

‘‘It’s ok’’ Tommy mumbled

‘‘I wasnt scared of you, just a bit on edge I suppose’’ he murmured, then glanced back with a faint blush.

‘‘My hair did get a little messy outside, though. Could you maybe-’’ he broke off into a barely heard whisper.

‘‘I’m sorry, could I what?’’ Techno prompted

‘‘Could you maybe- tie my hair? Like- like yours?’’

Techno leaned back in stunned silence, glancing at his own hasty French braid, while Tommy quickly turned away.

‘‘Nevermind, it was kinda stupid, you can just leave-’’

‘‘No! No, it’s not stupid, I was just…taken aback a little. Um, just-hold still for a bit.’’ Techno quickly reassured.

He quickly pulled out a stray hair tie from his pocket, because as much as Wilbur teased him about it he wasn’t about to let even a creeper see him with his hair down, and combed through the straggly, long hair.

It had been a while since he’d braided someone else’s hair, and the memories were bittersweet yet familiar.

Once the last strand of hair had been wound into the simple plaited pattern, Techno let himself get caught in the simpler times for a moment. Without the threat of battle behind him or the stress of keeping his rank.

‘‘Whaddya think, kid?’’ he asked, stretching his arms with a yawn, only to find Tommy curled up with his eyes closed, seemingly fast asleep.

For a moment, he froze because there was _a child on his lap and children were small and weird and what if he broke him by getting up???Was that physically possible??why didn’t they come with an instruction manual??_ Until Tommy mumbled something in his sleep and shifted closer to the fireplace.

Techno relaxed, an unexpected rush of protectiveness rising in his chest as he flickered out the lanterns, sinking the house into peaceful darkness, and finding himself just as exhausted.

Just as he drifted off to sleep, he realized, with a reluctant smile, that he’d somehow gotten attached to the tiny gremlin already.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this fic kinda hits different as an older sibling in a dysfunctional family and ur trying to keep everything together lol. anyways desi hair is weird so i used to have it plaited w/ oil like everyday when i was younger and my touch starved ass hasnt felt that sort of affection from family in years + a friend mentioned our hc that tommy had long hair (bc where do u find barbers in the dream smp? also it Just Fits) PLUS i hate toxic masculinity and thus this braindump was born
> 
> *pls comment and i will share my first born child w/ u  
> i hope u guys enjoyed!! pls stay safe and if u have any siblings u love pls try and give them a hug today :)


End file.
